falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
DocCrocker.txt
CIS_ChatWithNPC_Curie |scene= |srow=8 |topic=0016FBBB |trow=8 |before=Companion: Oh, another physician. Tell me, where did you go to university? |response=University? You're not serious, right? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Companion: Oh, another physician. Tell me, where did you go to university? |response=Sure there are. Just a couple hundred years old, though. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=Companion: Oh, another physician. Tell me, where did you go to university? |response=My theory is you're a little off your rocker. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before=Companion: Oh, another physician. Tell me, where did you go to university? |response=Most people look at medicine as a business these days. Makes no sense to share stuff with your competition. |after= |abxy=A4a}} |before=Companion: Oh, another physician. Tell me, where did you go to university? |response=We're lucky to even get close to what they knew back then. Well, unless you're the Institute. |after= |abxy=A5a}} |before=Companion: Oh, another physician. Tell me, where did you go to university? |response=Uh, if it's free, sure. Thanks. |after= |abxy=A6a}} |before=Companion: Oh, another physician. Tell me, where did you go to university? |response=Hmm. I do have a few notes here. You're welcome to them. |after= |abxy=A7a}} |before=Companion: Oh, another physician. Tell me, where did you go to university? |response=If you get that hospital up and running, yeah, sign me up. |after= |abxy=A8a}} ConvDiamondCityDocCrockerDoctorSun |scene= |srow=4 |topic=0013AB0A |before= |response=''{pronounced Doctor SUHN (rhymes with fun)}'' Doctor Sun, I've noticed our supplies of chems are running low. |after=DoctorSun: You just noticed? Where have you been? I nearly had to perform my last surgery without any anaesthetic. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0013AB08 |trow=2 |before=DoctorSun: You just noticed? Where have you been? I nearly had to perform my last surgery without any anaesthetic. |response=''{Surprised}'' You did? Oh... |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{secretly a chem addict / Nervous}'' It's just... I have an urgent need for more chems. A complicated procedure for later in the week... |after=DoctorSun: What procedure? I didn't see anything scheduled. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0013AB06 |before=DoctorSun: What procedure? I didn't see anything scheduled. |response=''{laughing}'' Oh my dear Doctor. This one isn't on the books! Some people don't want everyone to know they've had a facial reconstruction. |after=DoctorSun: All right. Well, I already put in an order anyway, so you'll get your chems soon enough. Don't worry. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0013AB03 |before=DoctorSun: Doctor Crocker, my last three appointments all canceled. Do you know anything about that? |response=''{pronounced Doctor SUHN}'' What? Oh, I told them I'd handle their care personally. I'm sorry, Doctor Sun, but you just don't treat people correctly. |after=DoctorSun: Oh yeah? When's the last time you set a bone or cleaned the Rads out of someone's bloodstream? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0013AB01 |trow=2 |before=DoctorSun: And it's Doctor Sun! We've been working together for a decade. Get my damn name right! |response=You see this is your problem, Doctor. Your bedside manner. If I was in your position, I would've stopped correcting people on the name ten years ago. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Let it go. No one cares. |after= |abxy=A1b}} ConvDiamondCityGenericDocCrocker |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0013A18A |before=GenericNPC: Hi Doc, could you take a look at something? I think I have an infection. |response=''{pronounced Doctor SUHN (rhymes with Fun) / Nervous}'' Oh... Um... Well, infections are more Doctor Sun's field of expertise. Now, if you had a scar or something you'd like me to remove? |after=GenericNPC: You sure you can't take a look? I just want to know I'm being treated by the best. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0013A188 |before=GenericNPC: You sure you can't take a look? I just want to know I'm being treated by the best. |response=''{pronounced Doctor SUHN (rhymes with Fun)}'' Now now, Doctor Sun is a very... competent physician. But... all right. Why don't you see me tomorrow? |after=GenericNPC: Thanks Doc. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=0013A185 |before= |response=Would you look at that nose! Suits you so perfectly you'd think you were born with it. |after=GenericNPC: You did a great job, Doc. You're the best. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0013A183 |trow=2 |before=GenericNPC: You did a great job, Doc. You're the best. |response=Oh go on... |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=No, please, go on... I love hearing about myself. *laughs* |after=GenericNPC: *chuckle* How do you stay so upbeat, doctor? Solomon drip-feeding you Mentats or something? |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0013A181 |before=GenericNPC: *chuckle* How do you stay so upbeat, doctor? Solomon drip-feeding you Mentats or something? |response=''{secretly a drug addict}'' Never touch the stuff! Drug addiction is very serious. I wish they'd just ban the sale, and let a trained professional be the judge of their use. |after= |abxy=A1a}} DialogueDiamondCity |scene= |srow=31 |topic=000A7D2D |trow=11 |before= |response=''{generic "coming from another conversation and getting back to business" line}'' Getting back to business, however. Let's talk about a new face for a new you. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{generic "coming from another conversation and getting back to business" line}'' Where were we? Oh, yes! Your new face is waiting for you on the surgery table. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{generic "coming from another conversation and getting back to business" line}'' Now I really must insist that we talk about that face of yours. So many fantastic modifications available... |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{intense, charismatic / Surprised}'' A new face? Strong, but... not perfect. For a nominal fee, Doc Crocker can give you the looks you've only dreamed about before. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{intense, charismatic / Surprised}'' A new face? Beautiful, but... not perfect. For a nominal fee, Doc Crocker can give you the looks you've only dreamed about before. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{you helped patch up Danny Sullivan when he was wounded}'' Danny Sullivan's friend, yes? He's fine. Full recovery, thanks to me. Now, how can I help you? |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{intense, charismatic, offering cosmetic surgery services}'' I could re-sculpt that face of yours into... perfection. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{intense, charismatic}'' Change your nose? Your ears? The shape of your eyes, perhaps? Anything is possible. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{intense, charismatic}'' No one will be able to resist you with a new face. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{intense, charismatic, talking to a customer about cosmetic surgery}'' Your lips. Maybe make them fuller? Softer? Shrink your nose? Taper your ears? Simple surgery. Quick and painless. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{intense, charismatic}'' A bit of a nip, a bit of a tuck, and small payment is all you need for a new face. A new you. |after= |abxy=A}} |topic=0013603A |trow=8 |before= |response=''{about to perform surgery}'' Excellent! Just sit down in the chair, there. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{about to perform surgery}'' Thank you for taking this journey with me. Just sit down in the chair. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{about to perform surgery}'' You won't regret it. Just sit down in the chair. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before= |response=''{about to perform surgery}'' Every face I sculpt is a masterpiece. We'll begin as soon as you sit down. |after= |abxy=A4a}} |before= |response=''{about to perform surgery}'' A new you. Just sit down in the chair. |after= |abxy=A5a}} |before= |response=''{player doesn't have enough money}'' Well, I'm glad you stopped by anyway. Come back whenever you're ready. |after= |abxy=A6a}} |before= |response=''{player doesn't have enough money}'' That's unfortunate. I'll be here if your circumstances ever change. |after= |abxy=A7a}} |before= |response=''{player doesn't have enough money}'' Money is so boring, isn't it? But a surgeon must recover his costs... |after= |abxy=A8a}} |topic=00136039 |trow=5 |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{disappointed / Depressed}'' *sigh* I see. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{disappointed / Depressed}'' Oh. All right, then. |after= |abxy=B2a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{disappointed / Depressed}'' Too bad. So much potential. |after= |abxy=B3a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{disappointed / Depressed}'' No? All right. |after= |abxy=B4a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{disappointed / Depressed}'' Ah. What a shame. |after= |abxy=B5a}} |topic=00136038 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=Of course, of course. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=I'll keep the scalpels warm. |after= |abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=Just remember. I can make you beautiful. |after= |abxy=X3a}} |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=I'll wait for you, then. |after= |abxy=X4a}} |topic=0001DA11 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: You take this charge card? |response=''{player is trying to pay with a "charge card" - it looks like a worthless piece of plastic / Puzzled}'' What? Oh, uh.. No. No we don't. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: Wait. What are you going to do to me? |response=''{intense, charismatic}'' I'm proposing surgery. Not just any surgery. Facial Reconstruction surgery. Safe and instantaneous. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=''{intense, charismatic}'' New jaw-line, new eye color, remove scars, add scars. A new you. A more perfect you. |after= |abxy=Y2b}} |scene=- |srow=9 |topic=000A7D2D |trow=3 |before= |response=''{player just purchased surgery}'' Ready for surgery? Just sit down in the chair. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{player just purchased surgery}'' We'll begin as soon as you sit down. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{player just purchased surgery}'' Just sit down. We'll get to work immediately. |after= |abxy=A}} |topic=''WaitingForPlayerInput |trow=3 |before= |response=Huh? What? Did you say something? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Sorry, I was busy staring... did you say something? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I'm afraid I didn't catch whatever you said... |after= |abxy=}} |topic=''Hello'' |trow=3 |before= |response=''{relaxing after work}'' You have marvelous bone structure. Stop by the Mega Surgery sometime. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{relaxing after work}'' Even though I'm a doctor, I admit I have a small vice. A quick drink, after work. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{relaxing after work, the Taphouse is the snobby bar, while Dugout Inn is the more popular bar}'' I prefer going to the Dugout Inn. Sure, I can afford the Taphouse, but the way those people stare at you... |after= |abxy=}} FFDiamondCity10 |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0017B496 |before=DannySullivan: It's bad, doc... |response=Nonsense! There's nothing these magic hands can't cure. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00179B0B |before=PlayerVoiceFemale01: Doctor, I need your help. Someone's been shot. |response=''{player has told you that Danny Sullivan is mortally wounded / Surprised}'' Dear god... I'm on my way! |after=DoctorCrocker: No need to worry anymore, folks. Doc Crocker is here! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00179B08 |before=DoctorCrocker: Dear god... I'm on my way! |response=No need to worry anymore, folks. Doc Crocker is here! |after=DannySullivan: It's bad, doc... |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=00179173 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{patching up Danny Sullivan}'' Doc Crocker can fix anything. Just stand back. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{patching up Danny Sullivan}'' I have everything under control. Don't worry. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{patching up Danny Sullivan}'' He'll be fine. I guarantee it. |after= |abxy=A}} MS07a |scene= |srow=2 |topic=000359B8 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Off his rocker. Speaking to the butchered corpse of someone he just murdered. / Irritated}'' Oh, Earl. You've... you've really been a handful, you know? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Off his rocker. Speaking to the butchered corpse of someone he just murdered. / Happy}'' But I think we're just about done. Our little mistake is finally going to be... corrected. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |scene= |srow=23 |topic=000A7D27 |before= |response=''{crazy, completely strung out on chems / Surprised}'' Oh, naughty, naughty! You're not supposed to be down here! But that's okay. I can fix that. I can fix anything. |after=Player Default: Take it easy, doc. Let's talk. About Earl. |abxy=A}} |topic=0003A479 |before= |response=''{player is walking away, about to start shooting the player / Angry}'' Oh, you're not going anywhere... |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000360E1 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Take it easy, doc. Let's talk. About Earl. |response=''{crazy, completely strung out on chems / Apologetic}'' I didn't mean to do it. You have to believe me. Doc Crocker is a brilliant surgeon. No one dies under his care! No one dies! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{crazy, completely strung out on chems / Irritated}'' They just walk away happy. Happy with my work. Happy with their new face. Not screaming. Not bleeding out on the floor. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{crazy, completely strung out on chems / Happy}'' Earl he... he just didn't want to be happy. That must have been it. |after=Player Default: You made a mistake, but you can still do the right thing, doctor. Just think this through. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=000360E0 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Put down the gun, Crocker! It's over! |response=''{crazy, completely strung out on chems / Disbelief}'' Over? For Doc Crocker? Why would it be over for the brilliant surgeon everyone loves? |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{crazy, completely strung out on chems / Nervous}'' He never makes mistakes or loses patients. He just makes people happy. |after=Player Default: You made a mistake, but you can still do the right thing, doctor. Just think this through. |abxy=B1b}} |topic=000360DF |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Yeah, you've fixed things all right. Fixed yourself for some time in a Diamond City jail cell. |response=''{crazy, completely strung out on chems / Disbelief}'' Jail cell? You don't get it, do you? Doc Crocker isn't going to jail. He's going to go back to his surgery, where people love him. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{crazy, completely strung out on chems / Nervous}'' And they love him because Doc Crocker never loses patients. He just makes people happy. |after=Player Default: You made a mistake, but you can still do the right thing, doctor. Just think this through. |abxy=X1b}} |topic=000360DD |trow=2 |before=Player Default: What did you do to Earl Sterling, doctor? |response=''{crazy, completely strung out on chems / Surprised}'' What did I do? I didn't do anything. It was Earl who didn't want to be happy. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{crazy, completely strung out on chems / Angry}'' Good patients get a nice, new face. Bad patients bleed all over the floor because they want to screw up their surgeon's life! |after=Player Default: You made a mistake, but you can still do the right thing, doctor. Just think this through. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=000360D6 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: You made a mistake, but you can still do the right thing, doctor. Just think this through. |response=''{Finally gaining some clarity through his drug haze, then deciding to kill himself. / Sad}'' You're...you're right. There's one thing I can do. Only one thing's going to make this all better. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: You made a mistake, but you can still do the right thing, doctor. Just think this through. |response=''{crazy, completely strung out on chems / Angry}'' I have thought this through. Don't worry. I'll make this quick and painless. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |topic=000360D3 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: You've killed a man, doctor. You're going to pay for it. Put the gun down, and come with me. |response=''{Finally gaining some clarity through his drug haze, then deciding to kill himself. / Disgust}'' I... I did it, didn't I? I killed a man. Oh god. There's so much blood. So much blood all over me! |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: You've killed a man, doctor. You're going to pay for it. Put the gun down, and come with me. |response=''{crazy, completely strung out on chems / Angry}'' No... No one can find out. No one can find out! |after= |abxy=X2a}} |topic=000360D2 |trow=8 |before=Player Default: So you were performing surgery, and Earl didn't make it, is that it? |response=''{crazy, completely strung out on chems / Nervous}'' I might have had just a bit of Jet before operating. So I nipped a few arteries I shouldn't have? Who hasn't? |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{crazy, completely strung out on chems / Nervous}'' But I'm a problem solver, you see? I knew if Earl "disappeared" everyone would just think the Institute took him. |after=Player Default: You made a mistake, but you can still do the right thing, doctor. Just think this through. |abxy=Y1b}} |before=Player Default: So you were performing surgery, and Earl didn't make it, is that it? |response=''{crazy, completely strung out on chems / Nervous}'' That's what they do! That's what they've always done. As long as there's no body, everyone just assumes. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=''{crazy, completely strung out on chems / SinisterSmile}'' And that's why Earl's body needs to go away. |after=Player Default: You made a mistake, but you can still do the right thing, doctor. Just think this through. |abxy=Y2b}} |before=Player Default: So you were performing surgery, and Earl didn't make it, is that it? |response=''{crazy, completely strung out on chems / Nervous}'' You can't just get rid 200 pounds of cadavar without attracting attention. Fortunately, the butcher shop is close by. |after= |abxy=Y3a}} |before= |response=''{crazy, completely strung out on chems / Nervous}'' If their trash pile just happens to have an extra box of rotten meat every week, who would think to look too closely? |after=Player Default: You made a mistake, but you can still do the right thing, doctor. Just think this through. |abxy=Y3b}} |before=Player Default: So you were performing surgery, and Earl didn't make it, is that it? |response=''{crazy, completely strung out on chems / Disbelief}'' Get away with this? Don't you know who I am? I'm Doc Crocker! Doc Crocker never does anything wrong. |after= |abxy=Y4a}} |before= |response=''{crazy, completely strung out on chems / Nervous}'' And once this is all over, no one will have any reason to question that. |after=Player Default: You made a mistake, but you can still do the right thing, doctor. Just think this through. |abxy=Y4b}} |scene= |topic=001AEE3F |before= |response=''{Dying. / InPain}'' I can fix... anything. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=8 |topic=00192E0E |trow=3 |before= |response=''{In combat, but crazy on drugs.}'' Can't have you telling anyone, can we? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{In combat, but crazy on drugs. / Stern}'' Should've never come down here. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{In combat, but crazy on drugs. / Neutral}'' Just another body to deal with. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00192E0D |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Taking damage in combat. / InPain}'' Ugh! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Taking damage in combat. / InPain}'' Ah! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Taking damage in combat. / InPain}'' Ergh! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0003C64B |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Crocker is aiming a gun at the player's head / Nervous}'' Relax...it's all going to be over soon... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Crocker is aiming a gun at the player's head / Nervous}'' Just one more loose end to tie up... |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files